


Punishment

by TheMonsterIAm



Series: Arkham Knight File X098: Deliah Eversson a.k.a. Evelin Aho Dess [4]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterIAm/pseuds/TheMonsterIAm
Summary: At first, it was just two. Her and a soldier who would feel bad for her being the only female on the team. Started doing dumb shit with her. It wasn't like she wasn't already doing dumb shit, but it began to grow to others when attention was brought to her.
Series: Arkham Knight File X098: Deliah Eversson a.k.a. Evelin Aho Dess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486517
Kudos: 2





	Punishment

At first, it was just two. Her and a soldier who would feel bad for her being the only female on the team. Started doing dumb shit with her. It wasn't like she wasn't already doing dumb shit, but it began to grow to others when attention was brought to her. So the first time she and her new buddy got in trouble, it was for getting petty revenge on another man who took all her undergarments and gave it all to the other men to commit to their ever longing pleasure.

So what did she do that would warrant punishment in cleaning out all the tents of the men? In her petty revenge, she took not only his undergarments, but all his clothes as well and wrapped them into a giant ball for the pumas to play with on the wet, muddy surface of the lucarious jungle floor. The man had to borrow his buddies' clothes until he was served new clothes.

Now, Jason was fine with the punishment on its own. In fact, he had to hold in a laugh at how harsh the punishment was that got a good message across, but it was only _after_ the punishment did he have no choice; she kept harassing the guy afterwards, replacing his new undergarments with her feminine ones, and soaking his whole tent in feminine perfumes on a near daily basis. He had to punish her for that now.

Since then, Jason thought it all said and done _until_ she did another thing, but with extra hands now. Eight, to be exact. Her funny puma scheme must've made her more friends. This time, it was during training time. She didn't get much favorite because of her sex when it came down to it. They all had to be at their peak to survive and be willing to fight to the death if necessary. It was also raining a good bit, as it usually did. All the men sat out in the rain, trying to hold in their freezing shivers as she boldly walked out into the field with long kneed rain boots, and a umbrella. Jason watched her, thinking how was she able to stay with him so long as she stared back at him eating a leftover sandwich from their lunch period.

"What the hell are you wearing, and why?" He snapped through his autotuning helment, staring down at the smaller female that stood in the front line where he could keep a strong eye on her. "Uh, my limited edition Sawman Collector Item Boots and Umbrella, _and_ it's raining, duh. Not everyone wants to die from puenomia, jackass." She had so much courage for someone only a couple feet away from being thrown by a man who benchlifts hundreds of pounds a day.

He settled for making her wash all the men's laundry instead, including his. He regretted doing so, because she pulled the puma scheme again with his own clothes and forced him to wear borrowed clothes. That sent him over enough to make her clean their portable toilets.

Now it was starting to become a real big _fucking_ problem when she had about half the milita all over her by then. And he had to write rules of obedience for his men whenever they went into town _not_ to buy Evelin gifts, as it became clear that they were starting to see her as eye candy. It got to a breaking point when Jason was forced to wake up from his slumber to a semi-terrified woman barely dressed in parjamas after escaping from a guy trying to get into her tent. Jason was wide awake enough after to have his hands checked by a medic after they were found to be caked with red cuts and bruises along with listening to big news about how one of the men are missing and whether or not the commander wished to do an emergency search.

Jason pulled the guy's name and labeled him a post deserter and that was the end of that story. At least, until he made arrangements for the only female in the milita to have her bed set to be inside his own tent, just to keep an eye on her and all.

And to think that wasn't even the end.

The ending piece of it all, was when she tried to run off from the milita. It was surprising, even all the men that she wrapped around her fingers were looking hell to back for her. A few men had to comfort other men for thinking she was harmed or worse. Jason wasn't all too happy either and beginning to have the same critical beliefs until he found her a few miles out, setting up in a tree with a backpack and her worn boots and umbrella. "What the hell are you doing up there?" "Um, I'm getting out of there, jackass." Jason didn't punish her this time, instead going up into the same tree and holding her against his side to figure out what was going on to make her suddenly leave.

It was the first time he saw her cry, not even during the tent incident. She told him all about missing her family that she didn't have to go to anymore, and had a panic attack in believing that once they finish their main mission, that she was to be abandoned as expected. It took a lot of work to get Evelin to realize Jason wasn't going to abandon her like trash. He kept her all that time for nothing else but his affections to the woman. Jason didn't remember how long they sat in the tree, but all he knew that night fell and they finally returned back to their travelling camp.

She cried a second time when the militia men were all relieved to hear of the good news. They even went out of their way to make a (shitty) cake for Evelin to welcome her back. They broke the rule Jason made, but he would let that slide for the occasion.

Soon enough, they were off once more for their trip to Gotham City in the United States. Evelin by Jason's side the whole time, still pulling dumb shit among the milita as per usual before their inevitable disbandment. She was already coversating with him on all the inventions she would do to take care of the Batman and end up the victors at the end of the day. It was humorous to watch her make inventions that Jason knew the old man would easily bypass each time. But he can't tell her that, not now or maybe ever. As the milita walked through the jungles once last time with Evelin's overzealous hands movements to show her meaning behind her projects, he wrapped a arm around her waist as she did so, hugging her body against his metallic frame.

Nobody complained as they watched the scene.

That was their own punishment for not catching her sooner.


End file.
